communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Help pages - complete list
Help pages - sorted breaks these down into levels Alphabetical list of all Help pages (* means the page is linked to a needed page on the list at Help pages - sorted * * * Add Babel templates* * * * Wikia analogies (don't keep?) * * * * * Blue - part of the tutorial. only valid if that remains. * Categories - not really a help page, a try at presenting categories in a different way. * * * * * Common mistakes - a useful pages, possibly not part of this list though, more policy than help? * Community portal - this is really the current version of the landing page - but not developed or used. Possibly best as a redirect to that page when it exists. * - again, similar to the landing page, or possibly a page that needs extending as a full help index. to be decided. * Dead-end street* - badly named * Deletion* * - disclaimer link is not on wikis by default any more, possibly make this a policy page. * Domain name - policy page * * * * * * * * * Forum:Help desk* * Glossary* * - I think this is out of date. Maybe not needed? * * * this would probably be better replaced with ensuring all wikis have the drop-down list, and making sure this covers policy. * * * - this is mosly a policy page. * * * * * * * - another "landing page" that tries to summarise the general policy and help points. * * - would be better set up on all wikis as default. But a page is needed, so also on other list. * List of shared templates (shared templates are of limited use while caching is a problem) * - not sure if we should cover this, left out for now * -not needed, it's an internal feature. * * * * * Mailing lists* * - mostly a policy page * * * - feature was discontinued * * * Multi-licensing - policy page * * * - not sure where/if this one fits * New York Office* * * * * currently just a link * * * * * Portal page - looks like a draft of a standard community portal * * * * * * * * * * * * * Report a problem* * * * - this is mostly about a bug and how to refresh images after it. * * * * - will need updating for the new search * (shared templates are of limited use while caching is a problem) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Spam cleanup script* * * * * * Start a new Wikia - mostly policy * * - this is needed, maybe as part of the preferences, but these skins have issues on Wikia * * * * * * * Technical Team* * * * Template talk:Wikipedia* * Template:Wikia starter pages -- not sure why this one is in here * Tools -- not sure about this one. * * * * * Wikia:Central user pages - policy page * * * Userboxes* - doesn't say much here, but it's a subject we should cover * * * Wiki configuration* * Wiki tips* * Wikia IRC channel cloaks* * Wikia custom skins* * Wikia:Model pages - a list of possible example pages, out of date and not complete * Wikia:Wikia tour/Help - looks out of date * * Category:Help